Cameron
Cameron is a contestant in Total Drama Island. He is currently being played by Lettucecow. His friends are Cody, Tyler, and Mike.He did not compete in Total Drama Action. He is competing in Total Drama World Tour. In the Episodes Drown or No Drown - Cameron is quiet for the first half of the episode. He is extremly scared when jumping off the cliff. When he gets to shore, he says he did not enjoy his first time jumping off a cliff. During the race, Cameron hurls within the first minutes of the challenge. He then passes out when he is just inches away from the finish line, and an annoyed Trent pulls him over the finish line. He seen cheering when his team won the challenge. iPhone 5 Search - During the challenge, he comes up with the idea to make a GPS. He doesn't do much this episode however, as he is seen tripping and falling down the cliff multiple times. He is glad that his team came in second place as he knew he did not do well in the challenge. Boney Island's Hair - During the challenge, He cuts part of Lindsay's hair and teams up with Cody. He, along with Cody, get chased by the giant mutated hamsters in Bony Island for the majority of the episode. He is angry at Trent because he was a traitor for his team. He doesn't do much this episode. Treasure Diving - Cameron doesn't do much in this episode. He throws up on Trent during the eating challenge and gets chased by sharks for the majority of the rest of the episode. Trent's Despair - Cameron nominated Tyler for the challenge but later feels guilty when Chris talks about the man-eating sharks. He and Cody cheer Tyler on for the remainder of the episode. The aMAZEing Canoe Race - Cameron passes out at the start of the episode. He passes out again when he is rowing. He follows Cody and Brick through the dark maze. He teams up with Cody to eliminate Tyler for messing up 2 challenges in a row. He is relieved when Cody is safe and Tyler is eliminated. Sexy runway- cameron is silent this episode. Saving Private Paintball- Cameron is one of the first to be taken out in the challenge. He joins cody and his alliance to vote out ezekiel. Standing your Stand- He was silent this episode. Funny talent- He is silent this episode. Fear Facing- He vomits in the confessinal. He is happy when tyler returns. Eat and Exercise- At the beginning of the episode he remarks how spooky the forest is. He unintentally turns mike into svetlana during the challenge who gets there first and give immunity to him and cody. He is concerned when tyler started to act crazy. He is one of the first to get out during the eating challenge. He teams up with cody, harold and mike to vote owen out thinking he would do much better in the challenge. Love Cave- Cameron is silent this episode. Running Champions- Cameron is silent this episode. Dodgeball Rave- During the challenge cameron tries to throw a dodgeball but it ends up hitting him instead, because of this he is the first one out of the challenge. He teams up with cody to vote Geoff and DJ out. Dodgeball Reloaded- Cameron groan when chris says it would be dodgeball again. He joins cody to vote off sam this episode. Food fight- He turns Mike into svetlana to help them with the challenge. He is concerned when harold has an allergic reaction and is reduced to a strechter. Cliff Jumping- Cameron is silent this episode. Panda express- Cameron is silent this episode Scary scaring- Cameron is silent this episode Capture the flag- Cameron cheers when the seagulls win the challenge. Eating Extravaganza- Cameron gets continually harassed by duncan this episode. When dawn stops duncan repeatedly cameron becomes close friends with Dawn. He turns mike into manitoba to win the last part of the challenge. He is shown to want to vote duncan out if he didn't have immunity. He is shocked when trent didn't get voted out. Ezekiel's Revenge- Cameron comes up with the idea to change mike into vito to catch ezekiel, but the plain fails and Ezekiel escapes. He is shocked when harold gets voted off, and happy when trent gets voted off. The amazin Merging Race- Cameron express his hate for duncan this episode, and wants to vote him. He convinces Cody and mike to vote for duncan. TDR Football- Cameron gets tackled and Fainta early on. He votes for owen with the others. Obstacle Madness- Cameron has trouble during the obstacle course and fails at most of it. At the elimination ceremony Cameron as well as Mike and Cody plan to vote out heather. Zoey overhears the conversation and tells heather, leading to his elimination. He says He was happy with how far he got and tells cody to win for him as he gets flushed. The Good the Bad and the Cody- Cameron roots for cody to win along with heather, mike, and harold. He tells duncan to shut up. When cody wins Cameron hi fives Cody. Trivia *Cameron, despite not doing much in most episodes plays a major part in The aMAZEing Canoe race, Eat and exercise, and Eating Extravaganza. *Cameron and Cody are the only ones so far to be happy about the returning of someone they eliminated, In this case Tyler in Fear Facing. *He made it to the final 12. *Cameron is the most mentioned contestant that had been voted off, usually mentioned by cody and mike. Category:Characters Category:Super Seals Category:Screaming Seagulls Category:Lanky Losers Category:Ultimate Underdogs